


Thank You, Sir

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [12]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Couch Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Spanking, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo trains Hiccup's body to have a prostate orgasm.





	Thank You, Sir

Hiccup was willing when Viggo wanted to tie him to the bed. It wasn’t what he expected though. He had him lay down with his ass on the edge of the bed, and then he used a long length of rope to tie his hands above his head and to the headboard. Then he had him lift and spread his legs, and his knees were tied to his wrists, leaving his ass exposed. Hiccup was already half hard at the prospect of what he was going to do to him.

“Mm, you look lovely like this,” Viggo commented. Hiccup watched as he poured lube onto two of his fingers. “One reason for tying you up, but there actually is a purpose.” He capped the bottle and set it down beside Hiccup, stood between his legs.

“What’s that?” Hiccup asked as he brought his fingers down. He gasped a little at the touch of Viggo’s fingers at his rim. The substance on them was cold.

“Training you,” Viggo said.

“Training me? Mm…” Viggo had slid one finger into him. He was just getting right down to it it seemed.

“Yes, to make you cum without having your cock touched.” Viggo leaned over him, his mouth going to his ear. Hiccup sighed as he kissed it and began to move his finger in and out of him. He’d learned to like that sensation. “I’m going to turn you into a little anal slut, and I can’t have you ruining that by touching yourself, now can I?”

“But I can’t cum without having my cock touched,” Hiccup argued.

“You will. It’ll take a bit of time.” Viggo nipped at his ear, then moved down to his neck. He slid a second finger into him and Hiccup arched into him, panting. He was completely erect now, though it left him feeling disappointed to know that he wouldn’t be touched there. He  _ wanted  _ it.

Viggo was gentle with his neck as usual, keeping to the promise of not leaving marks on him that clothes wouldn’t be able to hide. He kissed him open mouthed, licked at him, and Hiccup loved it. He tilted his head all the way back, moaned when Viggo crooked his large fingers and found his prostate. It made pleasure leak through his core and into his cock. 

Then Viggo kissed Hiccup on the mouth, and he moaned into it. He loved Viggo’s kisses. There was always something so sensual about them. He’d open his mouth, tease with his tongue, sigh into him to show his contentment with having their mouths pressed together. There was something about being able to please someone his age that made Hiccup feel good. This man had lived so much longer than him, had experienced so much more, and yet Hiccup was able to make him experience something good. Hiccup couldn’t say that Viggo’s experiences hadn’t given the man high standards and that’s why he liked Hiccup. Based on his lifestyle, he surely had high standards due to prior experience, yet Hiccup was able to fulfill those, maybe surpass them, and all he had to do was happily press his lips to his. All he had to do was be himself.

They kissed for a lengthy amount of time, enjoying each other’s mouths, and Hiccup was enjoying Viggo’s fingers steadily fucking him. Then Viggo rose off of him, removed his fingers, began undoing his belt.

“Take your shirt off,” Hiccup panted. He liked Viggo’s body, wanted to see it.

“Alright, dear.” Viggo gave him a small smile, began unbuttoning his shirt. “Do you like my skin against your own?”

Hiccup nodded. “But I also like how you look.”

Viggo pulled off his shirt, baring his thick torso and his body hair and his muscle. Hiccup almost licked his lips. 

“Do you?”

“Very much so.” Hiccup’s want to be fucked by him just grew the longer he looked. He almost wished his hands were unbound so he could touch him, run his fingers through the hair on his chest, tease and play with his nipples. Though, he did like being bound.

Viggo gave his signature smirk, ran the fingers of one hand over his own torso. He pinched at a nipple and Hiccup bit his lip. Then he watched as that hand went down, followed the trail of hair down over his stomach. He unbuttoned his pants, then slid his hand down inside, and knowing he was touching his cock but not getting to see was tantalizing.

“You look so good.” Viggo’s voice was a rumble that made Hiccup’s cock burn. “All trussed up and ready for me.” He pulled his cock free, steadily stroked it, and Hiccup looked. Oh yes he looked. He loved how large he was, nearly terrifyingly so. And oh god how hard he was. There was the proof that he was wanted, longed for. “Do you ache to be filled?”

“Yes,” Hiccup answered quickly. He wriggled his hips as best as he could in his current position.

“Mm, excellent.” Viggo was taking the lube, pouring some into his hand and slicking up his length. His movements were patient, though he was looking at Hiccup with such lust and intensity.

The lube was capped and put back on the bed. Then Viggo stepped between Hiccup’s raised legs, pressed the head of his cock against his hole. There was pressure before he pushed inside, and Hiccup gasped at the sensation.

He went slowly. Viggo never entered his body too quickly, not wanting to hurt him with his size. He was thrusting before he was even fully inside, gently and slowly, shallow fucking him. All it did was make Hiccup want him more. 

Viggo took him by the hips, leaned over him to press himself against him, and Hiccup liked the feeling of his stomach against his cock. He kissed his jaw, and Hiccup tilted his head for him with a small moan. With each thrust he was going steadily deeper into him, brushing his prostate, and eventually he was in him to the balls, panting against his skin. Hiccup breathed out a yes.

“There we go,” Viggo panted. He paused his movements for a moment, readjusted himself on top of Hiccup. The both of them were breathing hard. “Do you like me inside you?” he questioned huskily as he started thrusting again, slowly.

“Yeah,” Hiccup gasped. He tugged on his ropes a little. He wanted to hold Viggo, run his hands over his back. He shuddered at a particularly good thrust. “ _ Ungh,  _ you’re so big.”

Viggo supported himself on his arms, looking at Hiccup. A smile upturned his lips. “Do you have a size kink?”

“Maybe it’s because you’re the size of a fucking porn star,” Hiccup gasped out. He really did love it: the stretch of him, how deep he could reach inside of him. “Y-you know. Those videos specifically of dudes with really big dicks.”

Viggo grunted, picked up his pace a little. Hiccup was letting a moan into every breath. “You know, not everyone likes that.”

“Ever scared anyone away?  _ Ah _ …”

“Oh, I pleased them with my hands and my mouth.” Viggo gasped a little, then pecked him on the lips. “Thinking penetration is the only way to please someone is amateur at best.”

“ _ Fuck _ , but I  _ like  _ it.”

“I’m ever so glad that you do.” Viggo straightened off of him, took ahold of the backs of his thighs. “I like it too.” He moaned ever so slightly, and Hiccup loved the sound of it. “Your ass is wonderful.”

Hiccup liked hearing that, liked hearing that he could please him with his body. He arched into Viggo, tugged on his bonds, wanting to touch him. Viggo smirked at the way he pulled at his ropes. 

Viggo’s thrusts became harder, and his cock spurned friction through Hiccup’s passage, across his prostate. Hiccup groaned, tilted his head back, absolutely adoring this. There was frustration there too. Viggo had tied him up before, but he’d always made sure he’d cum, save for the time he’d left in the middle of it to get a drink of water and had just stood in the doorway and stared at him writhing in desperation. Hiccup doubted he could cum from just his prostate right now. Would Viggo just leave him like this?

“Viggo?”

“Mm hm?” 

“A-are you going to let me cum after?”

“No,” Viggo answered, his voice gravelly. “That’s the fun of it.”

“But-” 

“You don’t get to cum until you can achieve a prostate orgasm.”

Hiccup moaned in despair, let his head fall back. “Dammit.” 

“It might take a week of consistent training,” Viggo told him, panting. “But you’ll get there.”

Hiccup certainly hoped so. He couldn’t imagine consistent sex with Viggo without cumming. One of the best parts of it was how Viggo could make him orgasm. 

Viggo put a hand on Hiccup’s bound wrists, his other still on his hip. His mouth found his chest, went low, teeth tugging on a nipple. Hiccup curved into it with a low moan, eyes rolling back. Viggo huffed out a satisfied laugh, did the same to the other one. 

Hiccup moved desperately with Viggo as time went on, wanting to prove that he could cum from this, wanting it right then and there. The both of them were panting, covered in a sheen of sweat from the exertion.

“Please, please, please,” Hiccup whimpered. God, this felt so good.  _ Please. _

“I’m close,” Viggo told him. That meant Hiccup had to cum soon or he wouldn’t be allowed to. He let out a yell of frustration, trying to force his body to do it. He honed in on the sensations he was getting, the pleasure, the fullness.

_ Come on, come on… _

Viggo let out a groan, pressing his forehead to Hiccup’s. Hiccup’s body shuddered as it was released into. He whined. 

Viggo came off of him, breathing hard, and Hiccup liked the way his sweaty, heaving chest looked. Fuck, he just wanted his cock back in him, or better yet, his touch on his own cock. He just wanted to cum. 

“V-Viggo, I can do it!” Hiccup cried out. “Just a little more.”

Viggo’s hands ran over the backs of his thighs, making him tingle. His cock was leaking like mad, dripping down onto his stomach.

“A little more?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Viggo took his phone from the dresser, did something on it, then showed it to Hiccup. “I’m giving you three minutes.”

Hiccup hoped that was long enough as Viggo put the phone down beside him, leaned forward, and easily slid two fingers past his rim. Hiccup loved the feeling of his fingers mingling with the heat of his seed. He moaned long and loud when Viggo curled his fingers, found his prostate, began to rub at it.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hiccup breathed, head back, eyes closed. This felt excellent. Surely he could cum from this.

“Fuck,” he muttered as Viggo slipped a third finger into him.

“You like that, darling?”

“Yes.”

The other hand found his ass, massaged and squeezed. “Mm, such a little slut for me.”

Hiccup’s cheeks reddened in both shame and pleasure. He didn’t understand why he liked being both praised and degraded, but as with the other things he was discovering about himself sexually, he just went with it. 

Hiccup moaned and rolled his hips as Viggo fingered him, giving the occasional cry. But, his ecstasy was ruined by the sound of the timer going off. With no hesitation whatsoever, Viggo withdrew his fingers.

“No, no! Please!”

But Viggo was done with him. He was untying him, letting his limbs fall to the bed. Hiccup looked at him, pouted as cute as he could to try to win him over.

“Please?”

Viggo laughed, shook his head. He was putting the ropes away under the bed. “We’ll try again tomorrow, Hiccup.”

Hiccup propped himself up on his elbows. He wanted so badly to just reach down and take care of it himself.

“But I’ll have homework.” Tomorrow was Monday.

“Then make time for me, love.” Viggo came over, tapped the head of Hiccup’s cock, making him gasp and jump. “Now go shower. And no masturbating. You’re not allowed to cum.”

“Yes.”

Viggo raised his eyebrows expectantly at him, and Hiccup realized he’d forgotten to call him what he should when he was given an order. He was trying to please Viggo’s kinks as well as his own.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Viggo ruffled his hair affectionately.

  
  


In the shower, Hiccup wanted so badly to just touch his hard and aching cock, masturbate to the memory of Viggo fucking him. His insides remembered it well, throbbing almost painfully from the penetration. Instead, Hiccup did what he didn’t want to, and turned the water to cold.

  
  


Hiccup did indeed make time for Viggo. He arrived at his house every night with the lie to Fishlegs that he was going to the science building to get homework done. Was he getting his homework done? Well, he was certainly trying his best. He got most of it done. That was good.

What was better were the things Viggo did with him. He’d tie his hands behind his back, lay him on his stomach, and stick a vibrator in his ass. Or he’d tie him to the headboard and fuck him. Or finger him.

Though, no matter how great it was, Hiccup had yet to cum from it, and he hadn’t cum all week, following Viggo’s order to not masturbate, even as tempting as it was. He’d become rather acquainted with cold showers. 

Now it was Saturday. Hiccup had spent the night at Viggo’s, sleeping naked in his arms, and now he was eager for more sex, sure that he would cum this time. He didn’t know what it was, but he could feel that his body was ready for a prostate orgasm. 

So, Hiccup took it upon himself to plop himself in Viggo’s lap, interrupting whatever it was Viggo was watching on tv. Hiccup hadn’t paid enough attention or asked. He didn’t care right now. All that mattered was Viggo.

“Now,” Hiccup told him, straddling him, taking him by the back of the neck.

Viggo flicked off the tv, then put his hands on his hips over his shirt. “Hm, you’re impatient today.”

“I’m ready,” Hiccup told him. “I’m sure.”

“Are you?” Viggo had a teasing smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. “Do I get anything if you’re not ready? Compensation?”

Hiccup laughed, kissed him briefly on the lips. “A businessman even in bed, huh?”

“Yes.” Viggo pursed his lips, thinking. “How about a good spanking if you don’t.”

“And if I do?”

“Still a good spanking. That ass deserves it.”

Hiccup couldn’t help getting hard at the prospect of that. He liked it when Viggo spanked him. His jeans became uncomfortably tight.

“Alright.” Hiccup kissed him again, but didn’t pull away. He melded his mouth to Viggo’s, kissing him heavily. Viggo kissed back, hands going to Hiccup’s belt. He undid it slowly, and was slow with the button and zipper to his jeans. Hiccup loved and hated it all at once. He nipped a little at Viggo’s bottom lip, groaned. Viggo huffed in amusement.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“I haven’t cum all week,” Hiccup panted, lips still so close to his. He could taste his coffee bitter on them, but he liked it. It was Viggo. He ground his hips down against Viggo’s, happy when he felt him hardening through his slacks. Even on weekends, Viggo saw fit to dress professionally. 

“Oh? Good boy.” Viggo kissed him hard, put his tongue into his mouth. Hiccup moaned, grabbed at his hair with one hand, his shoulder with the other. Viggo palmed him through his jeans, making the tightness worse, but the pain of it was delicious. 

For a long time they did nothing but kissed, and Hiccup enjoyed it. It had the heat in him increasing, turning his blood to coursing lava. His cock was throbbing. He wanted Viggo so badly. 

They began haphazardly undressing each other. Hiccup’s shirt came off first, given that it was easy to take off a t-shirt. Viggo’s shirt was slower, having buttons. Usually Hiccup’s hands were deft, but now he was wanting and clumsy. But finally, he managed to tear off Viggo’s shirt and toss it onto the floor. He knew he wasn’t supposed to do that with Viggo’s clothes, but he didn’t care right now. He was going to be spanked anyway, whether he was bad or good, so why not be a little bit bad?

A little high on that thought, Hiccup brought his mouth down to Viggo’s neck and began sucking a mark into it, enjoying hearing the other man sigh into his ear.

“You’re being bad this morning, my dear.”

“Just making sure I deserve that spanking,” Hiccup told him before going back to work on the mark. He liked the feeling of Viggo’s neck under his mouth, could feel his pulse against his lips. It was beating hard and fast.

Very suddenly, Viggo was taking ahold of him, spinning him around, and flinging him onto his back on the couch. Then he was yanking off his jeans, leaving him in just his underwear. It had been a choice between Lego superheroes or plain blue ones. He’d gone with the plain blue.

“Oh, pity,” Viggo said, on his knees, staring down at him. “I like your silly underwear.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” He was tugging the blue ones off of him now. “You look cute in it.”

Hiccup blushed at that, but decided he’d wear one of his silly pairs next time. He watched as Viggo stood and took off his slacks and underwear, leaving himself naked. It made Hiccup realize that they were going to do this right here on the couch. He was alright with that, just as long as they had some form of lubricant.

Then Viggo was on him, kissing all down his body. Hiccup moaned, grabbing at his shoulders and back, digging his nails in, hoping to leave more marks on him. He would be the only one who got to see them, but it marked Viggo as his, and he liked that.

Viggo got down between his legs, lifted his thighs onto his shoulders, and his mouth found his rim. Hiccup sighed happily at the feeling. He reached down to stroke his own cock, but a hand shot to his wrist to keep him from doing that. He groaned in frustration, bucked against Viggo’s mouth, the tip of his tongue sparking fire through him.

Viggo was thorough with his mouth, leaving Hiccup flushed through with fire and sparks. His touch was like a match against his nerves. 

“V-Viggo,” Hiccup stuttered. He put his free hand in his hair, curved into him, eyes closed. This was so wonderful. 

The other man hummed, swirling his tongue in him, and Hiccup shook at the deep vibrations of his voice, a moan leaving him. 

“ _ Agh _ , fuck.”

Hiccup was almost disappointed when Viggo pulled off of him, but then he was having him spit into his hand, using that to wet his cock. Hiccup watched, eager. He even licked his lips. 

A minute more and Viggo was in him. Viggo was on his knees, Hiccup’s ankles at his shoulders, cock fully sheathed in his wet hole. Hiccup gripped at the leather couch cushion, breathless from the position and the fullness of Viggo’s cock.

The thrusts were good, quick. Hiccup tossed his head back, moaning unashamedly. The only one who would hear was Viggo, and he wanted him to hear. Viggo was more quiet, but Hiccup liked the grunts and the quickened breaths that left him. 

“Oh god,” Hiccup moaned out. “Th-this position is really - mm - good.” After how many times Hiccup had slept with Viggo, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the man was good at sex. He always brought him almost otherworldly pleasure. 

“Am I getting your prostate?” Viggo asked, although he really didn’t have to. Hiccup figured he was sure that he knew he was getting it, but just wanted to hear the admittance from him.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Hiccup’s cock wept its pleasure onto his stomach, and he wanted to touch it, but kept himself from that. This was the first time all week that Viggo had fucked him without tying him up, and he wanted to show that he had the restraint to not need the ropes. Though, he had to admit that he liked them.

“What a good ass you have, darling,” Viggo crooned, and Hiccup’s chest burst with happiness at it. Damn, he really liked getting praised. “So perfect for me.”

“Th-thank you, sir.” He had to call him sir when he gave him a compliment too. They’d been practicing that all week as well, and Hiccup gotten much better at remembering to call him that. He liked that too, liked being submissive to him, his subordinate. Besides, Viggo made a very good dominant. 

Viggo rumbled happily at Hiccup’s words, and as a reward fucked him harder for it. Hiccup dug his nails into the couch, hoping they wouldn’t leave marks. He just needed something to brace himself for this. 

The friction of Viggo’s thrusts nearly hurt with only saliva as lubricant, but Hiccup welcomed it, welcomed his fullness and the way he slammed across his prostate. He was hitting it with each thrust in this position, turning Hiccup’s moans into cries.

He could feel it, finally, after a week. It was building, everything in him tightening, his body shaking, willing it to happen. His pelvis and his stomach blazed through with fire.

After a week of nothing, Hiccup came incredibly hard. He arched into Viggo, lifting his back right off the couch, a scream pulling itself from his lips. Electricity burst through his body, sent his pleasure out to gush onto his chest. He dug his nails harder into the couch, trembling, nearly convulsing. Viggo buried himself in him, and Hiccup felt his body clenching around him, soaking up all the pleasure that it could. 

Right after cresting the peak of it, Hiccup blacked out. 

  
  


He came to on his stomach with his ass stinging. He jolted as he took another hit with the palm of Viggo’s hand.

“Ow!” Hiccup cried as he did it again, but god, did he like it. The pain twisted itself with pleasure. 

Viggo climbed over him, put his mouth to his ear, nibbled on it. “You didn’t say thank you,” he told him.

Hiccup cried out in pain and pleasure as he took another slap. Then: “Thank you, sir,” he breathed. “Thank you.” 


End file.
